starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Legends:Atgar 1.4 FD P-Tower
A 1.4 FD P-Tower foi uma colocação de arma fixa anti-veículo leve produzida pela Corporação Atgar de DefesaEspacial. Descrição Manufaturada pela Corporação Atgar de Defesa Espacial, a 1.4 FD P-torre foi um Canhão Laser leve empregado como arma anti-veículo fixa. Ela foi projetada para atingir uma variedade de veículos inimigos, incluindo tanques repulsores e solodeslizadores, embora tivesse dificuldade para acertar veículos velozes. A unidade desta arma era de rápida produção. A 1.4 FD P-Torre foi considerada arma para todo terreno, e poderia operar em temperaturas de menos 100 graus, para mais de 120 graus. Podendo girar a 360 graus em uma plataforma rotativa. Custando 10,000 créditos, menos do que a metade de armas semelhantes no mercado. Seu tiro era equivalente a uma unidade de artilharia padrão, e era conhecida por derrubar veículos grandes como os AT-ST s. Embora tenha sido projetada para combater tanques repulsores, a blindagem dos tanques repulsores pesados e dos AT-ATs eram capazes de suportar seus tiros de blaster. Na prática era muitas vezes, mais eficaz contra Stormtroopers do que contra embarcações repulsoras. Na parte traseira da unidade, um computador de tiro era ligado a um , juntamente com um mecanismo de elevação que levantava o disco. História Produzido pela Corporação Atgar de defesa espacial, o 1.4 FD P-Torre foi introduzido durante as Guerras Clônicas. Uma arma fixa, que era implantada em bases militares, estações espaciais e outras instalações. Aparições *''Star Wars Episódio V: O Império Contra-Ataca'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader'' * *''The Night Beast'' *''River of Chaos 4'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion 1: My Brother, My Enemy, Part 1'' *''Star Wars 40: The Empire Strikes Back: Battleground Hoth'' *''Entrenched'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' * *''Star Wars 92: The Dream'' *''Queen of the Empire'' *''X-Wing: Isard's Revenge'' * *''Dark Empire II'' *''Dark Apprentice'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' Aparições não-canônicas *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' * Sources *''Assault on Hoth'' *''Imperial Sourcebook'' *''Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Rebel Alliance Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars Gamemaster Kit'' *''Star Wars Miniatures Battles'' *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game'', Second Edition *''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen'' *''Dark Empire Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars Miniatures Battles'', Second Edition *''The Imperial Sourcebook'', Second Edition *''Rebel Alliance Sourcebook'', Second Edition * *''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1995) *''Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back'', Second Edition * *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game, Second Edition, Revised and Expanded'' *''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised'' * *''The Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology'' *''Hideouts & Strongholds'' *''Star Wars: Behind the Magic'' *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' * * * *''Star Wars Battlefront: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''The New Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 10'' *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' * * }} Categoria:Produtos da Corporação Atgar de DefesaEspacial